Teresa/Galerie
|-|Le Labyrinthe= Teresa 1.jpg Teresa 2.jpg Teresa 2.png Teresa 4.jpg teresa 1.1.jpg teresa 2.1.jpg teresa 3.1.jpg teresa 4.1.jpg Teresa 1.png Teresa WCKD.gif Teresa_gif_2.gif Clint_&_Teresa.gif Jeff_Teresa.gif Helicoptere Close.gif Teresa_WICKED_lab.gif WCKD Lab Teresa 1.gif Teresa hair.gif RUN_RUN_RUN.gif Teresa Code.gif Teresa 2.gif Stick with me Teresa.gif Teresa dans la Boîte.gif Teresa sad.gif Teresa helicopter.gif Teresa gif.gif She is the last one ever.gif Kill all of us.gif Alby attaquant Thomas.gif Thomas - Teresa.gif Teresa Slammer.jpg Teresa Whoaa.jpg Teresa dans la Boîte.jpg Teresa Thomas corn field.jpg End.jpg Blocards 2.jpg Teresa 2b.png Teresa 3.png Teresa.png Teresa choc.jpg Champs TT.png Teresa couteau.jpg Teresa screenshot2.jpg Teresa screenshot3.jpg Teresa screenshot1.jpg Les Blocards 3.jpg Teresa Thomas operation.gif Coma Teresa Thomas.gif Teresa Thomas WCKD Lab.gif Teresa GO.gif That can't be true.gif Teresa en pleurs.gif Offrandes.gif Teresa offrande.gif Teresa 1.gif Teresa Grievers attack.gif Teresa helicopter 2.gif Thomas & Teresa dans le champ de maïs.gif Arme Teresa vers Thomas.gif PagePrincipaleGif Teresa.gif |-|La Terre Brûlée= TST Festin au refuge.jpg TST Blocards 2.jpg TST Blocards.jpg TST Blocards au plafond.jpg TST Blocards 3.jpg TST Blocards + Aris.jpg Teresa What do they want from us.PNG Thomas & Teresa love love love.PNG Teresa en pleurs.PNG Blocards dans le désert.PNG TST Teresa 4.png TST Teresa 3.png TST Teresa 2.png TST Teresa 1.png TST Thomas & Teresa 1.gif TST Teresa 1.gif TST Teresa 3.gif TST Teresa 2.gif TST Teresa 1.JPG TST Teresa 1.jpg TST Teresa 2.jpg TST Teresa 3.jpg TST Teresa - Aris - Brenda.png TST Teresa 4.gif TST Teresa 5.png TST Teresa 6.png TST Siggy - Teresa - Newt.gif TST Blocards au centre commercial.gif The Scorch Trials Blocards 1.jpg Teresa TST 1.gif |-|Le Remède Mortel= Death cure gif 3.gif Death cure gif 4.gif Remède mortel 18.jpg Remède mortel 21.jpg Remède mortel 22.jpg Remède mortel 35.jpg Remède mortel 41.jpg Remède mortel 43.jpg Remède mortel 44.jpg Remède mortel 46.jpg Remède mortel 51.jpg Remède mortel 53.jpg Teresa TDC 1.JPG Teresa & Paige TDC 1.JPG Teresa TDC 2.JPG Remède mortel 59.jpg Remède mortel 64.jpg Remède mortel 65.jpg Remède mortel 75.jpg Remède mortel 76.jpg Remède mortel 82.jpg Remède mortel 87.jpg Remède mortel 88.jpg Remède mortel 94.jpg Remède mortel 102.jpg 484F8E7B00000578-5287737-image-a-1_1516359313646.jpg tumblr_p0omg8P7PQ1u0zzm9o1_540.gif tumblr_p5c62tvrJU1wyt6mro6_1280.gif |-|Affiches= Teresa A1.png Leave VS Stay.jpg WUITB Part 7 (Teresa).jpeg Watch it now Teresa.jpg Identité Teresa.jpg Courir ou mourir.jpg Blocard Teresa.png 29 Teresa.jpg Cast Teresa.jpg Identity Teresa.JPG TST affiche caractère Teresa.png TST affiche commentaire SEE IT AGAIN.png TST danger 0451.png TST affiche commentaire BEST MOVIE OF THE YEAR.png TST affiche commentaire MIND BLOWN.png TST affiche commentaire ACTION.png TST affiche commentaire ABSOLUTELY BREATHTAKING.png TST danger 0836.png TST danger 0264.png TST décompte 2 WEEKS.png TST décompte 2 DAYS.png TST affiche Teresa.jpg Perso Teresa2.jpg TST affiche commentaire WOW.jpg The thing they never expected.gif Teresa affiche.jpg Tournage The Scorch Trials 1.jpg Remède Mortel affiche Teresa.jpg Remède Mortel affiche 2 Teresa.jpg Remède mortel 57.jpg |-|Coulisses= Jeff-Alby-Siggy-Teresa-Winston-Gally BTS.gif Hair on fire.gif BTS Newt Thomas Chuck Teresa.png Cast girls.jpg kaya→La Terre Brulée.jpg L'équipe!.jpg Kaya→La Terre Brulée2.jpg Thomas, Will, kaya, Dylan.jpg La Terre Brulée!.jpg Dylan et Kaya tournage.jpg BTS Kaya & Jacob.jpg TST - Teresa Siggy Minho Aris Thomas.jpg Remède mortel tournage 6.jpg Remède mortel tournage 15.jpg Remède mortel tournage 18.jpg Kaya Scodelario interview 1.jpg Teresa Gally Ben Winston Newt BTS 1.jpg Teresa Gally Ben Winston Newt BTS 2.jpg Cast tournage TST.jpg Kaya Scodelario poster.jpg ThRUK13GE8.jpg Th07I6Y2N1.jpg Omg.png ThTNVQ5B2T.jpg |-|Fan art= Emoticon Teresa TMR.png Emoticon Teresa.jpg Chibi Teresa.jpg Teresa We did this to them.gif Catégorie:Galeries Catégorie:Le Labyrinthe (film) Catégorie:La Terre Brûlée (film) Catégorie:Le Remède Mortel (film) Catégorie:Teresa